


Birthday Cake

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is looking for a cake and he finds something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : This fic contains so much cheese and lame.  
> A quick drabble for my friend, Jusrecht. Happy birthday, Jus.

“Good morning. How can I help you?” with a bright smile the store helper asked the boy before him. He can help but smile a little brighter than usual; this boy is so adorable, he thought to himself. He’s been working on this store for six months but never saw someone as close to the cuteness of this boy. He is so doomed.

The brown hair boy puffed his cheeks, “I am looking for a birthday cake…” He sounds unsure yet still delightful to Siwon’s eyes. 

“A birthday cake? What kind of cake do you want? We have many types as you can see.”

“A birthday cake for a girl…” 

Siwon feels his heart pangs a bit. He just knew this stranger for no more than 5 minutes but he already fell for him, no it is not possible. “A girl? Your girlfriend?” He knows he sounds reproachful but he cannot stop himself from asking that.

The endearing boy looks at him with a judging stare, “No, it’s for my noona. Her birthday is today.”

“Ah for your noona…” Siwon’s already wide smile only gets wider after hearing this statement, “How about this Gundam cake?”

“I am looking for a cake for my noona not my hyung.” 

“Aaah, sorry…I don’t know why I said that to you…” Siwon said while scratching his head, what is wrong with him today. “It’s just before you came, someone also looking a cake for his girlfriend and he chose a gundam cake so I thought…”

“Whatever. Let me choose it myself.” The boy cutting-off his sentence and stir his focus on the cakes on display.

“What about this pink…”

“She doesn’t like thing like that.”

“What about this Barbie..”

“She is not 9 years old…”

“What about…”

“Can you stop trying to help me?”

“…Okay.” Why does he feel so sad, there are many customers who was ruder that this fluffy boy.

“Sorry…I just, I want to give her a perfect cake.” 

Siwon looks up and found the source of his sadness look dejected, “It’s okay…I was giving you terrible choice anyway…I think I kind of distracted...”

“Yes, you are.” The boy laughs and his laughs sound like heaven to Siwon’s ears. “Anyway, I’ll take this chocolate cake.” It’s a simple cake with no profound frills on it. 

“Are you sure? This one is really….”

“I know. But I think she would like something like this and the fact that this is from me would already make her happy. I am her eternal sunshine.” He told this with a straight face that makes Siwon smile again. Eternal sunshine, how fitting.

“Okay then, I’ll put this on a pretty box for you.” Siwon said and pick the prettiest box he has. “Here it is.” Siwon gives the wrapped cake to his lovely customer.

“Kyuhyun, my name is Kyuhyun.”

“Kyuhyun…what a nice name.”

“You would say that whatever my name is, “Kyuhyun said with a playful tone, “I’ll shop here again sometimes soon.” He handed his money to Siwon, “Count it again, will you?” He teasingly said then left the shop before Siwon said anything in return. He hasn’t even said his name to Kyuhyun.

Forlornly, Siwon counts the payment from Kyuhyun. There is a slip of paper on the money with a phone number on it and a smiley face.

As quick as the lightning, Siwon’s pitiful mood changes into blissful one as he grabs his cell phone to put the valued number on it.


	2. Another Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun needs another birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday berry noona.

It’s been a month since Kyuhyun and Siwon knew each other. After their first meeting at the bakery shop, they have been texting each other regularly. Siwon has asked Kyuhyun to meet him every day but so far he already succeeded 3 times. But, Siwon is already smitten so he reckons it is just another challenge before he can claim Kyuhyun as his.

Siwon is currently waiting for the boy to come to his shop. Yesterday, Kyuhyun has asked a rather unique request of cake to be made. He said he would pick the cake today.

“Do you have my cake?” said Kyuhyun as soon as he comes to the shop.

“Hi Kyuhyun, yes I do. Here.” Siwon put the cake on the table so Kyuhyun can see for himself. The boy inspects the cake carefully while nodding to him self, “Good job, hyung.”

“Anything for you.” Siwon said with too bright smile.

“You and your cheese,” scolded Kyuhyun but his cheeks are blushing just like the one in the cake.

“May I know who the cake is for? The design is rather…one of a kind.”

Kyuhyun huff, “It’s for my noona. I mean my noona’s best friend. Today is her birthday.”

Siwon beams more, his Kyuhyun is so sweet, he even getting a cake for his noona’s friend, “but why is the design like that? I mean it’s the chibi version of you but your cheeks are red and you are crying….”

“She likes me when I cry.” Kyuhyun said, indicates no more questions to be asked about this.

“O..kay.” Siwon shrugged, “Here’s your cake. It’s free.” He put the cake carefully in a wrapper and hands it to Kyuhyun. “By the way, you remember the man who was buying Gundam cake last month? He came again today and buys another gundam cake for his _girlfriend_. I mean how many girlfriends he has, right?”

“I hope he won’t come here again and buy another Gundam cake on October,” Kyuhyun said with a low voice, “Or it will be too much a coincident for my taste.”

“Another noona birthday on October?” Siwon asked. Kyuhyun has so many noonas.

Kyuhyun shakes his head, “Not really, no. Anyway, I will go now, I have to bring this cake to her now.”

Siwon waves, “Bye Kyuhyun, I’ll call you later.”

Kyuhyun opens the door and step away before suddenly looks back at Siwon, “Do you know any shop that sell a pink ribbon?”

“For the cake?”

“No, for me. Never mind. Bye Siwon.”

Then the boy left Siwon with a new intriguing question in his brain. He shakes his head, Kyuhyun is full of mystery.


End file.
